


Stiles Forgotten Birthday

by Supernatural96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Good Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural96/pseuds/Supernatural96
Summary: Everyone but Derek forgets Stiles birthday, what happens when Derek finds out?





	Stiles Forgotten Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about his fic, tell me what you think.  
> Written from Stiles POV

Laying on my bed there’s nothing to do, it’s my 18th birthday an no one has remembered. I should have known, my so-called friends are never there when I need them, what makes this any different.

Beep. I reached over to my beside table and pick up my phone.

Derek: Happy Birthday Stiles, sorry I can’t be there on your big day. I promise we’ll do something together when I get back. Have a great day, I’ll talk to you later. D

Stiles to Derek: Thanks Derek, hope your trip is going well. Talk later. S

Well at least Derek remembers, he always surprises me. Screw everyone else, if they don’t want to celebrate with me. Time for Pizza.

 

**2 weeks Later**

 

Its Saturday morning. Thank god no school, I’m sitting at my desk randomly looking up things on the internet when I hear my window open.

“Hey Sour wolf, miss me?” I ask

“Always” Derek replies. I get up and give him a hug. God, I know it was only 3 weeks but I missed him. Its funny when we first met, we couldn’t stand each other, now I don’t know what I’d do without him. He’s become like my new best friend. I suppose he is since I barely talk to Scott anymore.

Letting go we both move to sit on my bed facing each other, when Derek asks “So what did you do for your big 18th? I’m sorry I wasn’t there I wish I was, sometimes I really hate being an Alpha and all the political crap, you have to deal with.” “It’s ok, thank you for your text it meant a lot. I didn’t do much wasn’t really feeling up to it.” I lied. “Stiles” Derek says “I think you forget that I can tell when your lying. What is it? Why don’t you want me to know?” he asks taking my hand in his.

“I-I just don’t want to create any drama, what’s done is done, lets move on. How about we go out and doing something today? Just us?” I ask

“Stiles, just tell me what happened?” Derek says. “Nothing – Nothing happened Derek” I say. I can see Derek getting frustrated “Stiles” I interrupt him before he can say anything else. “I’m trying to tell you Derek, when I said nothing, I meant nothing, everyone but you forgot my birthday. I’m not surprised I mean the pack barely speaks to me anymore, I haven’t spoken to anyone since we all saw you off. Even then that was only to say goodbye and I was going home; they were all off to do a pack movie night and I wasn’t invited. I mean I didn’t even want to go if you weren’t there anyway.” Derek look shocked, but before he can say anything I continue “honestly Derek I tired of dealing with all of them, I know you and Scott are co-alphas and if it wasn’t for you, I would leave the pack.” I say signing.

Hesitantly I look up at Derek. “Stiles, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know” Derek gets up and starts pacing. “Stiles I can’t lose you; I don’t give a fuck about the others but you. You’re my best friend and I-I, you know what let’s do it, let’s leave their pack and start our own just us.” “Really, you would do that for me?” I ask “Stiles, I would do anything for you, I’m in love with you, you’re my mate!” Derek Says.

Getting up I grab Derek’s hand “You love me?” “Yes, Stiles I Love you” he says placing his hand on the side of my face. I lean up before our lips touch, I say “I love you too Derek” pressing my lips to his in a chase kiss. He quickly turns it deeper until we both have to pull away gasping for breath, smiling at each other.

Together we would form our own pack, I’m sure there will still be hard times to come and I’m not looking forward talking to the others and explaining it to them, but we have each other and together we’ll be unstoppable.


End file.
